


Myarcy Drabble

by Cinnie



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Sherlock (TV), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, I really need help..., SHIP DARCY WITH ALL THE THINGS, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 08:52:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2061813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnie/pseuds/Cinnie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*snort* I went there, and I cannot apologize. ^_^</p>
<p>Soulmates have the first words of their soulmate written on them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Words on my skin, love in my heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1759835) by [amusewithaview](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amusewithaview/pseuds/amusewithaview). 



Mycroft had always prided himself on his unflappable nature and had lorded his natural superiority over everyone he met, whether they knew he was doing it or not. He was an upstanding part, re: ruler, of the British government, so why the _hell_ had fate not only inflicted him with a ridiculous amount of love for his family, but with a soul mark that read ‘ _Sup, dude._ ’

Darcy Emmalise Lewis figures her soul-mark says a _lot_ about her personality. ‘ _Oh sweet sanity, you have_ got _to be kidding me._ ’


	2. Chapter 2

It was at yet another boring meeting between bigwigs that Darcy’s life once again turned on it head. She’d been bounced around as assistant to the scientists three, Coulson’s assistant, random Avenger’s assistant, and occasionally even Pepper’s assistant.

Whatev’s though, ‘cause the paycheck was awesome. Today she was the Son of Coul and Pepper’s assistant and when the introductions went around with the bigwigs, this time from good ‘ol UK, she was a little lackluster in her excitement. Couldn’t they at least send cute bigwigs?

When they got to the last one, who was already looking bored to tears, all she could manage was a half-hearted, ‘Sup Dude’ and was rather shocked when the man’s eyes widened to an alarming width as he half shouted “Oh sweet sanity, you have _got_ to be kidding me _._ ”

Definitely not _who_ she pictured saying those words, but the tone of voice was nearly perfect and the English accent really added to the appalled nature of the sentence.

“Well,” she told the room at large, eyeing her apparently in the midst of a nervous break-down soulmate speculatively. “That was a thing that just happened.”


	3. Chapter 3

Two hours after the meeting that never really happened do to the impromptu party thrown by one Tony Stark after the irritating AI of his informed him of Mycroft and Darcy’s meeting, Mycroft found himself sitting at a quaint little café with the girl in question. His _soulmate_ , he inwardly sneered, well, he _tried_ to, at the thought. However, for all his purported disdain for all things to do with soulmates, a very small part of him, the bit that he’d never managed to quash, much like his affection for Sherlock, was hopeful about this lunch and was babbling like a ridiculous idiot about how she was finally _there_.

Clearing his throat uncomfortably, Mycroft looked over at the girl again, the very _young_ girl, no more than twenty-three, sitting across from him. Her eyes were a cheery blue and all her thoughts ran through them for all to see. Her hair was a nice brunette and her body well, he was human and male, and it was a very _curvy_ body. Well, what he could see of it beneath the poncho she was wearing.

“So, are we going to keep doing the awkward silence thing, or do you think we might you know, actually talk at some point during this lunch?” Darcy said, startling him out of his silent appraisal.

All of Mycroft’s private school English classes made him cringe at her mangling of the language.

“By all means Miss Lewis, introduce a subject of conversation and we shall discuss it.” He answered, feeling more than a little lost of how to converse with someone so unlike himself.

Darcy rolled her expressive eyes at him. “Well, for starters we could try, I dunno, talking about ourselves? Like, I’m a poli-sci major by way of biology and interior decorating, my Mom is a housewife in Minnesota and my Dad drives a truck for Mayfield.  Um, I love movies and social media; I am obsessed with music and now own three iPods just to hold all of it. Also I own iPods instead of Stark Media Players ™ because it makes Tony’s very man-scaped brow twitch, which I find totally entertaining. I currently work as an assistant for loads of different important people and am bestie’s with the Avengers. Your turn;” she said quirking a challenging smile at him, obviously finding his discomfiture amusing.

Mycroft blinked and wondered what the hell destiny had against him that this girl was his soulmate and Sherlock was his brother…


	4. Chapter 4

Mycroft According to Jane: He’s too old Darcy, and kind of stuck up. Though he’s probably rich and connected to politics so that’s good for you; go for it, but if he does anything you don’t like you know Thor will electrocute him in a heart beat.

Mycroft According to Natasha: He’s much higher up the food chain of the British government than he wants anyone to know, and much smarter than you might think.

Mycroft According to Tony: Pictures Lewis, better yet, video proof or I will not believe anything happened. Also your very awesome boobs are wasted on him, he didn’t even _look_ at them…

Mycroft According to Steve: Don’t worry Darce, the universe generally knows what it’s doing when it gives you a soul mark.  Just be yourself, I don’t know anyone you can’t make friends with.

Mycroft According to Coulson: If he tries anything, let me know; now we have a meeting with the heads of a Russian gun running gang, so keep on your toes.

Darcy thought she had some weird, but awesome friends.


	5. Very very small chapter...

Darcy According to Anthea: You have a soul?

Darcy According to Lady Smallwood: Isn’t she young? Really Mycroft, I’m terribly sorry for you, er, good luck?

Mycroft found that he was quite thankful that he didn’t even care about most of the people who had come with him to New York, or he’d have had to listen to even more ridiculous opinions. Also, he did in fact have a soul thank you very much.


	6. Chapter 6

Mycroft isn’t certain if it was Anthea or Lady Smallwood who dropped the news to Sherlock, it was definitely Lady Smallwood who told The Queen, as she’d called him in to have tea so she could demand that he bring Darcy by sometime so that they could _all_ have tea.

He didn’t even know that Sherlock knew until he went over to 221B Baker Street and found Sherlock there, grinning at him like a cat with cream, while Mrs. Hudson  fussed around him and John gave him a ‘welcome to the fold of soul marked men’ smile and handshake.

All of this would have been tolerable if Sherlock hadn’t gotten a text on his phone half-way through the god awful congratulations part of the day. Sherlock’s grin became positively demonic as he flipped his phone over, showing the _‘yeah, he’s kind of adorable when he’s uncomfortable isn’t he?’_ message from one Darcy+Mycroft4ever.

Mycroft manfully ignored Sherlock’s guffaws as he rushed out of the apartment.

He was going to _kill_ Darcy, or possibly revoke all her iTunes cards/accounts.


	7. Chapter 7

Several months into his, association, with one Darcy Lewis, Mycroft found himself _walking_ around London, arm linked with Darcy’s as he gave her the ‘tour’, despite the fact that she’d already been in London with Jane the year before and apparently helped save it from an evil Elf.

He’d said as much, but like most basic logic, Darcy had happily ignored it and drug him off to ‘give her the native perspective’ of good ‘ol London town.

The fact that he was enjoying himself was beside the point. Part of the enjoyment was the knowledge that he had a truly beautiful young woman on his arm and she was there by _choice_ and people could _tell_ that they were obviously on a date.

The other part of the enjoyment was Darcy herself, whose genuine good nature was complimented by her witty sarcasm and made talking with her easy. She was a good deal smarter than she liked to let people know and he never once had the feeling of talking to a goldfish.

That could be due to his distraction with her mouth though, she’d painted her lips a bright red for the day and he was rather, focused on that fact.

They’d already visited a few museums and eaten lunch at a rather nice café Darcy had found on her previous time in the city; next stop was the Tower of London…then, for reasons unknown to him, they were meeting John, Mary, and Sherlock for dinner, he’d somehow have to contain his joy…


	8. Chapter 8

Dinner was unexpectedly pleasant. Darcy and Mary got on like a house on fire naturally and kept the conversation lively and Mary, bless her, worked her charm with Sherlock and kept him on his best behavior.

As the evening progressed, Darcy’s chair scooted closer and closer to his and he felt his stomach flutter in a way he’d never admit as the young woman was finally leaning partially against his side, hand on his lower thigh. It was, he thought, entirely natural to let his arm come up around her shoulders, stroke a thumb over the one pale shoulder and let himself enjoy the physical contact.

When the evening was over Mycroft walked Darcy back to her hotel, it seemed the thing to do and found himself on the receiving end of a rather pleasant good night kiss.

If Anthea was mildly disturbed when her boss got back from family dinner with a, well, _dopey_ , smile on his face, she kept it to herself. (It was actually a mild tilting of the side of his mouth, but it was Mycroft, which meant he was smiling like a besotted dope.)


	9. a few e-mails

From: [ironmaniam@starkenterpises.com](mailto:ironmaniam@starkenterpises.com)

To: [winteriscoming@hotmail.com](mailto:winteriscoming@hotmail.com)

Hello, I’m Tony, you new lord and master, well, Doc Foster is your technical boss, but I hired her, and she hired you, so I totally own you, anyway, read all this stuff, hit the button that says you read it, and set up you new Starkmail account like a good girl.

 

From: [sonothailinghydra@starkenterprises.com](mailto:sonothailinghydra@starkenterprises.com)

To: [iwasrightsothere!@starkenterprises.com](mailto:iwasrightsothere!@starkenterprises.com)

Hi Jane, it’s me, I have now survived the ritualistic torture known as dinner with the friends and family, well, one family member, but I already knew Sherlock was cool. I hear from the grapevine, (Tony Stark freaking e-mailed me telling me we now belonged to him) that you have accepted a job at Stark Enterprises and that I will apparently now become a paid assistant, so I love you loads bosslady.

Also, before you ask, yes, Mycroft is a good kisser, I to was surprised. XD Bye now!

 

From: [iwasrightsothere!@starkenterprises.com](mailto:iwasrightsothere!@starkenterprises.com)

To: [sonothailinghydra@starkenterprises.com](mailto:sonothailinghydra@starkenterprises.com)

Oh no you don’t, Darcy Evangeline Lewis; I need more detail than that! I’m a scientist missy, we thrive on details!

 How were the friends (I thought he didn’t have any?)

How was the kiss, and don’t just give me that ‘good’ nonsense, was it toe curling, was there tongue? Thor’s back on Asgard right now, so I need to live vicariously through you.

I’ll have Thor talk to Tony about the ownership thing, don’t worry, mostly that’s Tony being Tony.

 

From: [sonothailinghydra@starkenterprises.com](mailto:sonothailinghydra@starkenterprises.com)

To: [iwasrightsothere!@starkenterprises.com](mailto:iwasrightsothere!@starkenterprises.com)

Fine fine…the friends, John and Mary were lovely. If you hadn’t just gotten me a paying job I’d say Mary was my new best friend really.

The kiss, well now, the kiss was mmmmm, that’s what the kiss was, and yes, oh yes, there was tongue. X3


	10. the end

In the end, things work out, the way they have a tendency to do. Nearly two years after meeting, Darcy moves to London to set up a new branch of the Avengers Initiative, with a variety of new superheroes for her to mother and annoy in equal turns.

She and Mycroft work closely together to ensure the whole thing goes smoothly.

When work was done each day, they go and eat dinner, sometimes with Sherlock and Watson’s, sometimes with the new Avengers, and sometimes they’d go out together, just them, and after awhile, they started going back to Mycroft’s home, which by the time everything was done and Darcy had officially relocated, it was Mycroft _and_ Darcy’s home.

Sherlock had a running bet with John, Mary, Mrs. Hudson, and Jane that Mycroft would propose to Darcy during Christmas at their parents house…


End file.
